sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
4Minute - First
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''Firstright|205px *'Artista:' 4Minute *'Single:' First/Dreams Come True *'Pista:' 1 *'Género:' Pop Dance *'Idioma:' Japonés *'Lanzamiento: 27-Octubre-2010 *'Agencia: 'CUBE Entertainment '''Romanización gonna tell ya we are the 4minute gonna show ya we are the 4minute i got your back i got your back let’s get started First…First…First… You’re my first first First…First…First… You’re my first first atama ja rikai dekinai KOKORO ga HAJIKERU kankaku hajimete oshiete kureta no wa KIMI na no Gimmie now KIMI no love… I need you boy wake up wake up listen to me Want you boy come on come on singing with me You got me boy follow follow following me you are my first tomerarenai kimochi you gave me my first love you let me know first love my only first boy baby let’s go (I gotta love now) soutou Excited shiteru KIMI to no A to Z machikireNAI I’m gonna love now dakara koso Give U all ATASHI no first mo sasageru… I gotta love now you’re ma ma ma ma my 1st ma ma ma ma my 1st you’re ma ma ma ma my 1st you’re my 1st 1st you’re ma ma ma ma my 1st ma ma ma ma my 1st you’re ma ma ma ma my 1st you’re my 1st 1st hitokoto de kimochi ga yureru KIMI no motion de up up up shitemo down down down down down down kimochi ga up & down down down down down donna ni Girls ni kakomaretemo ATASHI dake wo motomeru KIMI tomadoi ga yorokobi ni Changing KIMI na no? Gimmie now KIMI no love… I need you boy wake up wake up listen to me Want you boy come on come on singing with me You got me boy follow follow following me you are my first tomerarenai kimochi you gave me my first love you let me know first love my only first boy baby let’s go (I gotta love now) soutou Excited shiteru KIMI to no A to Z machikireNAI I’m gonna love now dakara koso Give U all ATASHI no first mo sasageru… I gotta love now let’s go let’s go let’s go KIMI to nara first tanoshimesou Come on baby let’s go let’s go let’s go kanari ii kanji kono mama de eien ni Call me up boy, call me up boy Hurry up boy, hurry up boy you gave me my first love you let me know first love my only first boy baby let’s go you’re ma ma ma ma my 1st ma ma ma ma my 1st you’re ma ma ma ma my 1st you’re my 1st 1st you’re ma ma ma ma my 1st ma ma ma ma my 1st you’re ma ma ma ma my 1st you’re my 1st 1st 'Español' vas a decir ya que son los 4 minutos vas a mostrar ya que son los 4 minutos conseguí tu parte conseguí tu parte vamos a empezar Primero, primero, primero Tú eres el primero, primero Primero, primero, primero Tú eres el primero, primero No lo puedo entender, siento como si mi corazón fuera a estallar Desde lo que me dijiste en un principio Dame ahora, Dame ahora tu amor... Te Necesito chico! Despierta, Despierta Escúchame Te deseo, chico Vamos, Vamos canta conmigo Me conseguiste, chico siguiendo, siguiendo siguiéndome Tú eres mi primer sentimiento que no puedo detener Tú me diste mi primer Amor Me permitiste conocer el primer Amor Mi Primer & Único Chico bebe, Vamos (Tengo que amar ahora!) Estoy tan emocionada, de la A a la Z contigo No puedo esperar más! Voy a amar ahora! Por eso te daré todo Me entregaré por completo a Ti... (Tengo que amar ahora!) Tu eres Mi-Mi-Mi-Mi Mi Primero Mi-Mi-Mi-Mi-Mi Primero Tu eres Mi-Mi-Mi-Mi Mi Primero tu eres el Primero Primero Tu eres Mi-Mi-Mi-Mi Mi Primero Mi-Mi-Mi-Mi-Mi Primero Tu eres Mi-Mi-Mi-Mi Mi Primero tu eres el Primero Primero Con sólo una palabra, mis sentimientos se estremecen... con tus movimientos que, suben, suben, suben y también bajan, bajan, bajan bajan, bajan, bajan y mis sentimientos suben y bajan, bajan bajan, bajan, Bajan Tú siempre te encuentras rodeado de tantas chicas pero me dices que es a mí a la única que quieres Estoy obsesionada con esta confusión ¿Vas a Cambiar? Dame ahora tu amor... Te Necesito, chico Despierta, Despierta Escúchame Lo quieres, chicp Vamos, Vamos canta conmigo Me conseguiste, chico siguiendo, siguiendo siguiéndome Tú eres mi primer sentimiento que no puedo detener Tú me diste mi primer Amor Me permitiste conocer el primer Amor Mi Primer & Único Chico bebe, Vamos (Tengo que amar ahora) Estoy tan emocionada, de la A a la Z contigo No puedo esperar más! Voy a amar ahora! Por eso te daré todo a Ti Me entregaré por completo a Ti Tengo que amar ahora! Vamos, Vamos, Vamos si es contigo primero Lo voy a disfrutar, Vamos, bebe Vamos, Vamos, Vamos para que esta agradable sensación dure por la eternidad! Llámame, chico Llámame, chico Apresúrate, chico Apresúrate, chico Tú me diste mi primer Amor Me permitiste conocer el primer Amor Mi Primer & Único Chico bebe, Vamos Tu eres Mi-Mi-Mi-Mi Mi Primero Mi-Mi-Mi-Mi-Mi Primero Tu eres Mi-Mi-Mi-Mi Mi Primero tu eres el Primero Primero Tu eres Mi-Mi-Mi-Mi Mi Primero Mi-Mi-Mi-Mi-Mi Primero Tu eres Mi-Mi-Mi-Mi Mi Primero tu eres el Primero Primero 'Video' full|center|516 px Categoría:LetraJpop